Date
by NynyVII
Summary: 11 couples autour du thème du rendez-vous amoureux, duos classiques et d'autres surprises !


**L'ombre et le soleil**

Le ballon, renvoyé de façon plus ou moins aléatoire, atterrit pourtant souplement contre ses doigts, et il le relança dans le même mouvement. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours adoré faire, et qu'il aimait d'autant plus à cet instant puisqu'il pouvait aussi profiter des rayons du soleil et de la brise d'été, vu qu'ils jouaient à l'extérieur. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait prévu quand Hinata l'avait harponné après l'entraînement la veille pour lui demander :

\- _Kageyama, sors avec moi demain !_

Son regard suivit la chute du ballon qui heurta la tête rousse avec un petit rebond, accompagné d'un couinement de la-dite tête rousse. Pas qu'il soit quelqu'un de particulièrement porté sur les rendez-vous amoureux, mais il s'était quand même attendu à autre chose sur le coup. Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment étonnant que ça finisse de cette façon, connaissant le petit feinteur de Karasuno ? Il n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'être déçu… même si il imaginait autre chose pour une « sortie » avec son petit-ami.

\- T'es toujours aussi mauvais en réception. Déclara-t-il en l'observant se frotter la tête.

Ses couinements de protestations furent en partie couvert par des rires d'enfants courant un peu plus loin dans le parc où ils se trouvaient actuellement. La balle roula un peu avant d'être arrêtée par la racine du grand arbre, à l'ombre duquel ils jouaient.

\- C'est parce que tu envoies le ballon sur ma tête ! Assura le petit joueur en allant récupérer le précieux objet rond.

\- T'as des jambes, places-toi correctement pour le recevoir, imbécile ! Rétorqua le noiraud.

La moue qu'il reçu en retour fit redescendre son début d'énervement bien malgré lui. C'était de plus en plus compliqué de rester longtemps en colère devant ces yeux-là. Il se détourna pour aller s'assoir contre l'arbre, prenant une des deux bouteilles d'eau qu'ils avaient amenée à cause de la chaleur. Son camarade vint se laisser tomber près de lui.

\- T'es trop méchant, Kageyama…

Il tourna la tête pour l'observer. Le plus petit avait ramené son objet fétiche contre son torse, l'avait coincé en remontant ses jambes et avait posé son menton dessus avant de passer ses bras autour. Il était vraiment adorable.

Le passeur leva la main et la glissa entre les mèches rousses, attirant son attention. Il ne dit rien, préférant se pencher légèrement, avant de se raviser en se rappelant qu'ils étaient dehors, et à la vue de n'importe qui. Il reprit sa place un peu à regret en avisant les joues de son petit-ami qui avaient légèrement rougies. Peut-être que le rendez-vous auquel il s'attendait à la base allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

 **L'aube et le crépuscule**

Nishinoya trépignait. Il avait hâte d'arriver à destination. Son regard vif observait avec attention par la fenêtre du bus dans lequel il se trouvait, et qui le menait directement vers la maison de son petit-ami. Il comptait les arrêts, et s'amusait à chercher les points de repère dans le paysage qu'il connaissait bien maintenant. Il venait ici très souvent depuis le retour de l'ace dans l'équipe, et leur mise en couple officielle. Il prenait toujours le même bus, s'asseyait à la même place et attendait avec la même impatience.

Le trajet n'était pourtant pas si long que ça, mais il avait toujours tellement hâte d'arriver chez son cher et tendre. En voyant le konbini au coin de la rue où habitaient les Azumane, il se redressa pour appuyer sur le bouton de demande d'arrêt. Encore quelques mètres, et il allait pouvoir descendre du véhicule de transport en commun et filer jusqu'à la maison du grand brun. Il se demandait où est-ce qu'ils iraient cette fois. Toutes les semaines, ou presque, ils choisissaient un endroit où ils passeraient tout leur dimanche ensemble, en amoureux.

Il aurait pensé qu'avec le temps ça serait lassant, après tout ils avaient déjà fait les endroits les plus connus, le zoo, l'aquarium, la grande roue à Odaiba pendant une journée à la capitale, les ballades shopping, le cinéma, les matsuri, mais malgré tout ils arrivaient encore à trouver de nouveaux endroits, comme des parcs ou des pâtisseries. Ça leur était aussi arrivé de rester simplement à la maison, quand il faisait mauvais temps par exemple, et jamais il ne s'était ennuyé, pas même un seconde.

Il trottina avec enthousiasme jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la jolie maisonnette légèrement en retrait de la rue, et sonna. Il avait hâte de savoir ce que son Asahi-san lui avait réservé cette fois.

 **Papa et Mama**

Sugawara jeta un coup d'œil à la montre accrochée à son poignet gauche. Il avait déjà regardé sur celle de la gare, à côté de laquelle il attendait. Evidemment, ça ne servait à rien, l'heure n'allait pas changer en une seconde juste parce qu'il ne regardait pas sur la même horloge. Il n'était pas trop en avance, et celui qu'il attendait n'était pas non plus en retard, mais il avait du mal à cacher son impatience. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient rendez-vous, loin de là, mais cette fois c'était pour tout un week-end. Ils partaient deux jours chez la tante de Sawamura, à la campagne.

Personne de leur famille n'était encore au courant de leur relation, ils préféraient garder ça pour eux pour l'instant, au moins jusqu'à la fin de leurs études, au cas où les réactions seraient moins positives qu'ils ne le voudraient. Mais ils étaient tout de même de très bons amis à leurs yeux, et c'est pour ça qu'il avait été invité aussi, en même temps que le capitaine de Karasuno. Il avait l'impression de ressentir la même excitation que lors de leur tout premier, et plutôt maladroit, rendez-vous. Deux jours tous les deux en-dehors de chez eux, même si ils ne seraient pas tout à fait seuls, c'était quelque chose, comme une nouvelle étape de leur relation.

Une main dans son dos lui fit tourner la tête, et il croisa le regard de son petit-ami qui venait d'arriver. A croire que se perdre dans ses pensées était le meilleur moyen de faire passer le temps plus rapidement.

\- T'es prêt, Suga ? Demanda le noiraud avec un sourire, en montrant les billets de train qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Le passeur lui rendit volontiers son sourire et hocha la tête. Après tout, la question ne se posait même pas, tant qu'il pouvait être avec lui, il serait toujours prêt à aller n'importe où.

 **Le chat et la lune**

\- C'est non.

\- J'ai encore rien demandé. S'amusa le capitaine de Nekoma en venant glisser ses bras autour de la taille de son amant.

\- Tu fais toujours cette tête quand tu vas me proposer quelque chose de stupide. Assura pourtant son adorable, de son point de vue, corbeau.

\- J'allais te proposer de venir à Tôkyô le mois prochain. Sourit-il sans se démonter, après tout il n'y avait rien de stupide là-dedans, malgré ce que pouvait en dire son amant.

C'était toujours le chat qui faisait les déplacements quand ils arrivaient à se caler un week-end ou des vacances pour se voir, et il s'était dit que ce serait sympa d'inverser pour une fois, il y avait tellement plus de choses à faire dans la mégalopole que dans cette petite ville. Il pourrait l'emmener faire un karaoké tiens, ce serait drôle de voir comment son mordu des dinosaures se débrouillait en poussant la chansonnette.

Son cher et tendre lui jeta un regard presque méfiant, l'air de se demander si il était sérieux ou si il avait encore trouvé un moyen de se moquer de lui d'une quelconque manière. Une fois satisfait, apparemment, de son inspection, il consentit à répondre.

\- J'y réfléchirais si tu restes tranquille. Dit le blond, l'air de rien, en retournant à ce qu'il faisait avant, c'est-à-dire feuilleter un magazine d'archéologie.

Kuroo posa son menton sur l'épaule de son Tsukki, content, et bien décidé à rester sage… du moins jusqu'à ce que ce dernier arrive enfin chez lui !

 **La diva et la brute**

Le rideau s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Il avait arrêté de compter les tenues qui avaient déjà défilées devant lui, ça l'avait lassé. D'ailleurs, si cet imbécile brushingué ne se décidait pas rapidement, il le laisserait en plan, et tant pis si ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ça faisait des heures qu'ils parcouraient les magasins, alors qu'à la base ils n'étaient venus que pour acheter une nouvelle paire de basket de volley pour le passeur. Autant dire que les baskets étaient depuis longtemps oubliées au fond d'un sac qu'Iwaizumi trimballait.

\- C'est plutôt pas mal ça aussi, non ? Demanda Oikawa de façon rhétorique en s'observant dans le miroir plein pied de la cabine.

Miroir qui était au fond de cette même cabine et donc le brun n'aurait pas eu besoin de sortir pour s'admirer. Mais lui savait que c'était seulement pour faire le beau devant les clientes présentent, et qui bizarrement prenaient bien plus leur temps dans la boutique de vêtements depuis que le capitaine d'Aoba Jôsai se prenait pour un mannequin. Ça l'énervait. C'était décidé, à la prochaine tenue, si prochaine tenue il y avait, il le frapperait d'un bon coup derrière la tête et s'en irait.

Il le regarda retourner, tout guilleret, derrière le rideau, et fronça les sourcils. Sortir avec ce type n'était pas de tout repos, il le savait, ils étaient amis depuis toujours… enfin, la vraie histoire c'était plutôt que leurs mères, voisines, les avaient collés ensemble dès la naissance et qu'ils n'avaient jamais déménagés. Quand il était en colère, il se convainquait qu'il ne restait avec lui que par habitude, et pas pour autre chose. Et surtout pas par amour, ça non, ce serait beaucoup lui demander que de l'admettre, bien qu'ils aient depuis longtemps arrêté de dormir ensemble en se tournant le dos…

\- Iwa-chan ! L'appela soudain l'objet de ses triturations de méninges.

\- Quoi ?

Une main sortit de la cabine pour lui faire signe de l'y rejoindre. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait maintenant, c'était pas comme si il avait besoin qu'il l'aide pour une fermeture dans le dos. Des fois il se disait que sortir avec une vraie fille aurait été beaucoup plus simple et reposant. Il se leva néanmoins, ça lui donnait une raison de faire travailler ses muscles endormis, et s'approcha pour jeter un œil dans la cabine, où il se fit happer sans autre forme de procès.

Ah, oui, il aurait peut-être dû se rappeler aussi que le passeur avait parfois des fantasmes bizarres, et que lui était sans doute un peu lent à la détente.

 **Le coach et le prof**

Si il avait voulu résumer chacune de leur sortie ensemble, ça aurait été on ne peut plus simple, puisqu'à chaque fois ils en arrivaient au même point. C'est-à-dire, dîner dans un restaurant, commencer à boire quelques bières et finir par un bon saké chez l'un ou chez l'autre, avant de passer, ou non, par la case « sport de chambre ». Même si Ukai tenait beaucoup moins l'alcool que son cher collègue, c'était pourtant toujours lui qui donnait le rythme de leurs soirées.

Pas que ça le dérangeait, loin de là, il était du genre à aimer avoir le contrôle, mais il se disait de plus en plus que son prof préféré devrait peut-être se lâcher un peu plus. Ça ne pourrait lui faire que du bien après tout. C'était pour ça qu'un soir, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient comme d'habitude après l'entraînement des jeunes corbeaux, il mit un frein à sa propre beuverie, curieux de voir ce qui se passerait quand son doux compagnon en arriverait à être totalement ivre. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait vraiment lâcher du leste.

Ce fût aussi la première fois qu'Ukai perdit son rôle de chef d'orchestre et goûta autre chose que la dominance.

 **Le hibou et la chouette**

Bokuto était nerveux. Et ça, Akaashi le savait, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Il devait arranger ça rapidement, sinon leur journée risquait de ne pas se passer aussi bien que prévu. Et lui avait prévu que la journée se passerait plus que bien. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on sortait pour la première fois avec un des meilleurs attaquants du pays. Il avait prévu un après-midi assez classique pour l'occasion, un cinéma et un dîner ensuite, mais à peine étaient-ils arrivés devant la première destination qu'il avait sentit le stress de son capitaine.

Il avait laisser couler le temps qu'ils arrivent dans la salle, il l'avait aussi laissé choisir le film pour tenter de le faire se détendre, mais une fois installés sur les sièges, il l'avait sentit toujours totalement raide. Un vrai piquet planté dans le coussin rembourré. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, sinon le grisonnant joueur n'aurait pas une bonne impression de leur petite sortie, et c'était totalement à l'opposé de son but.

Le film commença pendant qu'il réfléchissait, mais il sentait un certain regard doré revenir sur lui régulièrement. Il allait devoir faire attention à ce qu'il allait dire, au risque d'aggraver la situation, comme c'était déjà arrivé sur le terrain. Là-bas il savait gérer, mais dans cette situation c'était inédit. Il remarqua du mouvement à ses côtés, son petit-ami fraîchement acquis s'agitait, comme si il hésitait à faire quelque chose.

La seule information qu'il avait et qui pourrait expliquer ce comportement était que Bokuto avait parlé de leur rendez-vous à Kuroo, ça il le savait. Et connaissant le chat, il avait dû lui donner tout un tas de conseils et de directives, probablement dans l'optique de faire avancer leur relation toute neuve. Il ne serait pas étonné que l'ace de Fukurodani soit en proie à un combat intérieur pour essayer d'appliquer tout, sans froisser Akaashi. Bien, si il avait vu juste, il allait devoir l'aider un peu.

\- Bokuto-san.

Le presque sursaut qu'il eut en réponse lui fit retenir un soupir. Décidé, il profita des lumières éteintes pour avancer sa main vers la sienne et la prendre, l'air de rien.

\- On va aller à notre rythme.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le grand sourire de son capitaine, qui reprit son habituelle confiance en lui, et il sentit la main qu'il avait prise serrer la sienne entre ses doigts. Ils allaient passer une bonne fin de journée, et ensuite il devrait toucher deux mots à un certain noiraud pour qu'il évite de trop venir mettre son museau dans leurs futurs rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas au psy qu'il avait envie de jouer avec son petit-ami.

 **Le chaton et le geek**

C'était bien la première fois que Yaku restait aussi longtemps dans un magasin de jeux vidéo. Mais il ne s'ennuyait pas étrangement, voir les yeux presque félins de Kenma s'illuminer, dès qu'il trouvait quelque chose qui réveillait son intérêt, valait bien la peine qu'il s'était donné à convaincre Lev de ne pas les suivre. Pour résumer de quelle manière il s'était retrouvé là, il fallait remonter quelques semaines plus tôt. Quand Kuroo Tetsurô avait décidé que, puisqu'il était maintenant en couple avec un certain corbeau, il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour s'occuper du passeur de Nekoma quand il ne le pourrait pas. Et la tâche était revenue à celui qu'on surnommait la « maman chat » de l'équipe.

Kozume avait pourtant assuré qu'il pouvait s'occuper de lui-même tout seul comme un grand, le capitaine n'en avait pas démordu, et par la force des choses la maman chat, qui relevait plus du chaton, et l'adorable geek avaient fini par passer pas mal de temps ensemble, jusqu'à se rapprocher bien plus que prévu. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils formaient déjà un « couple », vu le peu d'intérêt que le blond décoloré avait pour ce concept, mais ils s'en rapprochaient pas mal, au plus grand plaisir du meilleur ami du passeur.

Quand Kenma avait annoncé pendant un entraînement qu'il voulait acheter un certain jeu tout juste sortit, c'était tout naturellement que Yaku s'était proposé pour l'accompagner, s'attirant un sourire en coin du capitaine qu'il avait ignoré. Lev avait voulu venir avec eux, mais au vu de la tête qu'avait fait Kozume rien qu'à l'idée, le libéro s'était occupé de faire changer le demi-russe d'avis. Voilà comment ils s'étaient retrouvés là rien que tous les deux, et il en était finalement bien content.

Et il le fût encore plus quand son presque petit-ami lui proposa de son propre chef de venir chez lui pour essayer sa nouvelle trouvaille vidéo-ludique.

 **L'aigle et le remplaçant**

Ennoshita ralentit et posa son pied sur le sol en arrêtant son vélo à un feu rouge. Il ne rechignait pas, ou plus, à courir pour s'entraîner, loin de là, mais il était totalement incapable de suivre le rythme que s'imposait la personne qui profitait de la pause pour s'étirer à côté de lui. Cette personne-là courait, et vite. Trop vite pour lui, d'où le fait qu'il avait ressorti son vieux vélo pour l'accompagner. Quand on sortait avec Ushijima Wakatoshi, il fallait savoir saisir toutes les opportunités qu'ils pouvaient avoir pour passer du temps ensemble. Et ne pas avoir peur de passer ce temps à faire du sport.

Le futur capitaine de Karasuno le savait, ils ne formaient pas un couple qu'on pourrait qualifier de « bien accordé ». Mais on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, n'est-ce pas ? La question serait peut-être plutôt : comment deux personnes si différentes pouvaient bien se connaitre et s'être rapprochées à ce point ? C'était simple, et il n'oserait pas l'avouer à son équipe c'était sûr, ils étaient tout simplement allés au même collège. Ushijima avait été son senpai dans l'équipe de volley à l'époque, et lui, de son petit cœur d'adolescent, avait eu le coup de foudre le plus étrange de l'univers.

Fou amoureux, et terriblement malheureux à l'idée que son béguin s'en aille au lycée sans lui, il l'avait retenu après la fin de leur dernier entraînement ensemble et s'était déclaré. En y repensant, il se blasait lui-même, mais quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de ne pas se voir repoussé, au contraire. Il ne savait toujours pas si l'ace avait eu pitié de lui ou si il avait vraiment de l'affection pour lui déjà à l'époque, mais le fait était qu'ils avaient commencés à sortir ensemble à partir de là.

Le feu passa au vert, et il redémarra en même temps que le joueur vedette repartait au petit trot. Celui-ci n'était pas un petit-ami des plus faciles à vivre, il avait son propre monde, une façon de pensée très particulière, et disait les choses sans prendre de gants. Mais pour autant il n'avait jamais fait preuve de méchanceté, il faisait souvent des efforts pour être plus présent pour lui, et il lui était même arrivé de mettre en pause un entraînement pour le voir à la place, et il savait que ça c'était une vraie preuve d'amour de sa part.

Alors forcément ce n'était pas simple tous les jours, les moments où ils se voyaient prenaient très souvent des airs de sorties sportives, mais il l'avait accepté comme ça, et son petit-ami l'acceptait tout autant avec ses propres défauts. C'est pour ça qu'il n'en changerait pour rien au monde… même si il n'oserait sans doute jamais avouer son petit secret à son équipe. Il sourit légèrement, s'attirant un regard de la part d'Ushijima. Il avait hâte de pouvoir l'affronter en match. Ce serait probablement leur meilleur rendez-vous.

 **L'expérimentée et l'apprentie**

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, Yachi avait eu l'impression de se retrouver devant un ange tombé du ciel. Elle faisait bien pâle figure à côté, et elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir se rapprocher de cette beauté rayonnante et inaccessible. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle était déjà, à ce moment-là, tombée amoureuse. Elle ne s'en était rendue compte que plus tard, quand son regard sur son aînée avait changé, elle ne l'admirait plus, elle la désirait. Et ça aurait pu l'effrayer, si Shimizu ne s'en était pas rendue compte elle aussi, et ne l'avait pas prise sous son aile.

Depuis quelques semaines maintenant, elle découvrait avec plaisir ce que ça faisait que d'être en couple. Et avec la personne la plus magnifique, autant physiquement que mentalement, qui lui avait été donnée de rencontrer. Elle pensait parfois qu'elle ne méritait vraiment pas tout ça, et qu'elle devrait même se dénoncer à la garde personnelle de sa senpai, Nishinoya et Tanaka, mais à chaque fois un sursaut d'égoïsme l'en empêchait. Elle était dans un cercle vicieux, mais n'était pas prête à en sortir.

\- Hitoka-chan ?

La douce voix de son adorée lui fit relever la tête, alors que ses joues rosissaient légèrement. Quelle idée de se plonger à ce point dans ses pensées quand on avait la chance d'être dans un joli salon de thé en si bonne compagnie.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu avais l'air préoccupée, tout va bien ? Lui demanda sa belle avec un léger sourire.

Elle rebaissa un peu la tête, gênée.

\- Pardon, je vais bien oui. Assura-t-elle en piquant sa petite fourchette dans la part de gâteau aux fraises devant elle.

Le goût sucré et fruité ravi son palais.

\- C'est délicieux !

La troisième année lui sourit un peu plus en réponse, contente que ça lui plaise. Après tout elle n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas savoir ce qui tournait dans la tête de sa cadette, et elle se faisait une joie de faire tomber ces barrières que la plus jeune s'imposait elle-même dans leur relation. Après tout elle était tout autant sous le charme de cette jolie frimousse, que sa blonde amie ne l'était d'elle.

 **Le déchu et la légende**

Tsukishima Akiteru entendit son téléphone sonner dans le petit bac où se trouvait ses affaires, à l'intérieur des vestiaires, mais il ne bougea pas de l'onsen dans lequel il se trouvait. Il faisait tellement bon à l'intérieur, et en plus il l'avait pour lui seul, ou presque, pourquoi s'embêter à sortir pour répondre ? Il rappellerait plus tard, c'était la Golden Week, donc ça ne pouvait pas être le travail, et il avait prévenu sa famille qu'il partait quelques jours, ils ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur de ne pas décrocher tout de suite.

\- Tu réponds pas ? Lui demanda la seule autre personne présente dans le bain.

Il baissa légèrement la tête, mais ne vit que de folles mèches noires, à peine domptées par la chaleur et l'humidité. On aurait même plutôt dit que ça les rendaient encore plus déchaînées, à l'image du caractère explosif de leur propriétaire.

\- Je n'aurais pas répondu même si tu n'étais pas assit sur moi. S'amusa-t-il.

Un léger coup de tête contre son torse lui indiqua que son interlocuteur n'avait pas apprécié la réponse, bien que celui-ci ne bougea tout de même pas d'un pouce. Il sourit en passant ses bras autour du corps nerveux contre le sien.

\- On devrait faire ce genre de week-end plus souvent. Ajouta-t-il.

Le regard gris sombre se leva vers lui.

\- J'en connais un qui ne serait pas ravi de savoir avec qui tu passes ces fameux week-ends.

\- Tu parles de Kei ?

C'était sûr que son cadet ne comprendrait sans doute pas tout de suite. Mais beaucoup de choses avait changé depuis le lycée, et notamment la découverte de la raison qui avait poussé son désormais amant à arrêter le sport, et à presque s'évaporer dans la nature, l'avait fait grandement relativiser.

\- Hm, il s'y fera. Personne d'autre ne va pouvoir se vanter que son grand frère sort avec le fameux Petit Géant après tout.

* * *

Hellow !

Et me revoilà avec des petits drabbles encore une fois, dont des couples qui me tiennent particulièrement à coeur, j'espère qu'ils vous auront plu ! ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, en fonction des appréciations ça me motivera (ou pas si elles sont mauvaises XD) à me lancer dans l'écriture de vraies fics plus complètes sur certains couples.

A bientôt !

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


End file.
